The Park Is Open
by Wings Of Sanguine
Summary: After being rescued from imminent death at the hands of the Mesosaurus, Zara Young must aide Claire and Owen in shutting down the park, along with the help of some superheroes- one of which happens to be Owen's brother, who is quite the character. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE JURASSIC PARK/WORLD OR MARVEL (Includes Avengers and Guardians Of The Galaxy)
1. Chapter 1

Zara Young decided that she disliked her job greatly.

Babysitting was not on her list of thing to do, yet here she was, running around (in five inch heels, mind you), trying to find two kids before they were possibly eaten by a genetically modified animal.

That, and, well, she was still pissed she never got the chance to speak to Owen Grady. He was rather attractive in her mind, but it seemed he only had eyes for her boss, Claire Dearing. Who couldn't even take a day off to be with her own nephews. That, and she had a fiance of her own to worry about. Their wedding plans seemed to grow more wild with every suggestion he made.

Of course, now Claire was running around with Owen in the field, most likely having a grand old time, while she was stuck amidst an angry mob of park-goers trying to get to safety. Her heels were growing more and more painful to wear, shots of pain coursing up her ankles and into her legs, each step mere agony. Screaming was all she could hear, and she had to resist the urge to join in, her eyes frantically darting in and out of the crowd, trying to find the familiar curly hair and straight black locks of Claire's nephews.

As she turned the corner (nearly bumping into a woman frantically clutching her child to her chest), a sharp twist in her ankle sent her crashing to the ground, groaning as she slammed her hands onto the pavement. With her skin stinging, she pushed herself up, her black hair falling in her face as she raced in between park-goers and frantic families, her neck aching from having to look around so much.

And then she spotted them.

Zach and Gray, running towards the rail on the opposite side of the pavilion, towards the Mesosauraus tank. Gray was grasping his older brother's hand tightly as they ran, Zara letting her eyes follow their path until they came to a stop, nearly lurching over the side of the protective rail as they banged into it.

"Zach! Gray!" she called for them, her voice starting to go hoarse. Thankfully they heard her over the chaos, finally spotting her as she made an advance towards them, limping slightly on her left leg as she went. The pain was absolutely excruciating by the time she got to them, Zach holding Gray back from the railing as a small pterodactyl swooped up the side of the tank's wall.

"Claire…!" Zara began to explain, "she's worried _sick_ ; you two need to _go no- AAAHH!_ "

And suddenly she was no longer on the ground, her lavender sweater riding up her arms as the collar was clipped by one pterodactyl who decided she was ripe for the picking. In a blur of blue and black and brown, Zara flailed her limbs as best she could. The animal was flinging ehr about like a ragdoll, and the assistant found herself ready to vomit.

If she didn't stop screaming first.

Her heart pounded against her ribcage, begging to be freed as she was suddenly tossed skyward, her breath hitching in her throat as she was suspended in space.

Only for a moment.

Plummeting down, she jerked her gaze to that below, the open maw of the dinosaur as it lazily flapped its wings, hovering beneath her several feet down. The wind tore at her hair, the long black strands flying like a cape as she tried to straighten her neck, swinging her limbs as if she were running.

This was _not_ how she was supposed to die.

 _Dear God, no_. She was supposed to go back to Britain, meet up with her fiance. They'd have their wedding and maybe settle down in London. Maybe raise a dog. She wasn't ever sure she wanted kids, so a dog was always the next safest bet.

She wasn't supposed to be falling into the mouth of a dinosaur only to be devoured, another tragedy at the theme park that was _bound_ to happen at one point or another. Zara's cries of woe and fear were her only company as she found herself jerked violently to the side, hanging limply by her leg from the beak of the bird-like reptile. With each flap of its wings she rose higher and higher, barely able to see the commotion underneath her.

Zara could barely see Claire and Owen drive a Jeep towards Zach and Gray, or how Owen protectively piled them into the car. She followed the care desperately as it drove through the doors. But she was ripped away from her thoughts as she felt a scratching against her leg, the fabric of her jeans rough against her skin, further alleviated by a warm sensation running down her calf….

"GAAAHHH!" she screeched so loud she could rival that of the very animal that was feasting upon her, and her shrieking was echoed as she was thrown high into the sky, hovering amongst the clouds before falling back down to greet her untimely demise.

Yeah, this was definitely not a good day for Zara Young.

Squeezing her eyes shut, she braced for impact, ready for the feel of sinewy muscle to aid sharp incisors and canines to rip through her flesh. She was ready to be drowned in dinosaur saliva, blood and the screaming of those on the ground. The screeches in the air.

What she wasn't prepared for, however, was a hand roughly grabbing her from around the waist, her shirt riding up slightly to allow room for cool metal, tightly gripping her to someone's side as they narrowly escaped the jaws of death.

"You alright there?"

Zara glanced at her rescuer, eyes widening when she saw the iconic red and gold painted armor.

"What the fuck?!" was all she could manage as she was swooped down and onto the platform of a ship, materializing out of thin air. The robot-man only nodded its head at her- the man was most likely smirking under the mask as he set the assistant down gently. As soon as the heel of her left foot hit the pavement she fumbled, the pain returning to her ankle. "Ow! Ow… shit…."

The mask was removed with a few gears sliding it back to reveal the man's face; sun-kissed skin, baby blue eyes and a chiseled jaw. Zara knew for a fact she didn't like the goatee on his chin. His black hair was flecked with gray. but the man couldn't be anywhere past his twenties- thirties at the most.

"You okay?" he asked with an air, eyebrows skyrocketing from his forehead.

"I twisted my ankle…" she hesitated, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Zara could feel the blood drying from where the pterodactyl had bit her, cruting brown on the blue of her jeans. A shadow fell across her body as a second person joined them, his shoulders as massive as the first guy's. Zara had to squint as she looked up at them.

"Stark, what's the problem?"

"Quill said he got a message from his brother abou-"

"Peter has a brother?"

Zara furrowed her brow in confusion- who was Peter? And who were these guys?

"Two brothers, actually," said the man in the red and gold suit, "but I'll explain later. Right now I just rescued this little hot pot from being devoured by an extinct animal!"

Zara scowled, prompting a grin from the second man.

"I don't think she agrees with you- and is that blood?" Zara nearly jumped out of her skin as the second man crouched down to inspect her leg- the blood had mostly dried, dampening the fabric so the jeans stuck to her skin. A chunk was taken out, teeth marks outlining a prominent wound. As he sat there and inspected it, Zara realized that the straps of her brown edge heel were starting to get tight. With shaking fingers, she grabed at the buckles, trying to undo them as her ankle began to swell.

"I think she broke her leg- and whatever bit her really did some muscle damage," the second man carefully slid his arms underneath her, lifting her up like a sack of flower. Zara froze at the touch, unsure of what to do; should she fight back? Scream for help? She almost laughed at that- screaming was no use, and she was fairly certain she damaged her vocal chords greatly.

"Wait-" she began, clapping a hand to her mouth as she found herself ready to gag.

"It's okay, Ma'am," the second man assured her, "you're safe with us. We can have our doctor patch you up and send you home in no time."

She nodded, allowing him to carry her across a black-top parking lot, complete with thin yellow lines painted haphazardly on the surface. Large airplanes and helicopters perched next to each other, ready for take-off. But she wasn't worried about her broken ankle or damaged leg. As her head swam, one thought crossed her mind:

Her fiance.

He was still down there, amongst the park visitors. He was still most likely on the run from those giant lizards as they snatched up humans like they were popcorn kernels. Hopefully he had found Owen and Claire and the kids and went with them.

Hopefully.

"But my fiancee-" she protested, trying to lift herself out of the man's grasp, but to no avail. Zara found herself weak and disoriented, her surroundings hazing into a blob.

"Ma'am?" she heard the man ask, his voice tinged with curiosity, then panic, " _Ma'am!_ "

And then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

"So why exactly did we come here?" Natasha Romanoff crossed her arms as she peered over Bruce Banner's shoulders at the tiny computer screen he was staring at excitedly. A series of large green dinosaurs running around in a grassy, zoo-like atmosphere. The spy winced as a the screen changed to present a large water tank, a crowd sitting in theater like seats, leaning forward with cameras. A shark's carcass was placed on a hook and dragged so it hung over the open water; a mysterious creature jumping up to snap at it with a clean bite off the hook.

"Have you ever heard of IGN?" the doctor asked as he replayed the video, eyes wide with child-like wonder. Natasha shook her head.

"No, why?"

Bruce pulled up a picture of a young woman in a white dress and lab coat, her red hair strikingly similar to Natasha's own- the spy was suddenly giving her kudos, as she could definitely rock the angled bob with bangs look. Tapping the image with his pen, Bruce said, "Her name is Claire Dearing, and she helped create the park along with other scientists."

Natasha opened her mouth only to be interrupted by a blaring alarm, the noise of it making her skin crawl. One of Tony's many holographic screens were projected from who knew where (a fact that really annoyed Natasha, as she had to often help Pepper locate the source of the technology to turn it off), and the two heroes found themselves watching a static-y screen spring forth the image of a young man.

"Hello?!" he yelled, his voice sending feedback through the speakers.

"Quill, stop shouting!" Natasha could hear a woman's voice on the opposite end of the speaker, the man onscreen rolling his eyes with a smirk. He had dirty blonde, almost brown, hair, and from what she could see he was wearing a red leather coat over a navy blue t-shirt. A pair of orange and black headphones sat on his neck.

"Listen, it isn't my fault Groot ripped out the intercom system for Rocket's experiment!"

"Don't you drag me into this, asshole!" a third voice made Natasha resist the urge to laugh; it sounded raspy and somewhat squirrely, not human at all.

"Rocket so help me, if you interrupt me one _MORE GODDAMN TIME I WILL TURN THIS SHIP AROUND-"_

"Yeah, yeah, just get back to your little message, whatever…" the third person grumbled, and the man turned back to the screen, clearing his throat in exasperation. Running a hand through his hair, the man said, "Sorry about that. My asshole team doesn't know when to just _shut up-_ "

" _I AM GROOT!_ " sounded angrily offscreen, followed by a crash and some chuckling.

"-but that's not why I'm contacting you," the man finished, pursing his lips as he stared directly into the camera.

Bruce sighed, pushing his thin-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. They didn't really have time for shenanigans like this, but considering that no one actually needed saving at the moment, both were willing to sit here and stare at the screen for another couple of minutes. Well, really, ever since defeating Ultron, the Avengers hadn't done much. Most of the team sat around the tower or walked around town like normal citizens.

It was nice, having a break. But Natasha was itching to get back into the fight. Sometimes she just had the urge to _punch_ something and with this video message she hoped she'd be doing that soon.

Bruce's voice brought her back to attention, "And what exactly have you called us for?" Both could hear a scuffle going on in the background. Walking lazily into view was a woman in a black get up, her hair dyed pink at the ends. Her green skin- _Wait, green?_ Natasha thought- was almost flourescent under the lights of the ship as she took a seat beside the man.

"I contacted you in hopes of you guys being able to help him," he explained, and his face was replaced with an image of….

"You?" Natasha finished for him, eyeing the picture warily. This man looked identical to the one they were speaking with, but his skin was tanned, due to long exposure to the sun. His hair was a darker brown, and he wore what looked almost like a security uniform with a brown leather coat thrown over a blue shirt.

"You?" the green-skinned woman echoed Natasha, "But Quill, you said-"

"I know!" Peter cut her off before explaining, "That's my brother- well, _one_ of them-"

"I didn't know you had brothers," Bruce muttered, then, "What did he want?"

"So I know it sounds crazy, but he works with dinosaurs, and-"

"Those are extinct," Natasha said bluntly.

"Did you not just listen to what I told you literally five minutes ago?" Bruce complained, rubbing his temples. Natasha shrugged, much to the scientist's chagrin.

"You didn't say anything five minutes ago, just that that lady's name was Claire Dearing," Natasha groaned, snapping to attention when the man onscreen- Peter or Quill, or whatever he called himself- whooped loudly, his voice like tin.

"You know Claire?!" he shouted, "How?! _I_ haven't even met her yet- I _swear to God_ if Owen-"

"Who's Owen? The green woman asked, raising an eyebrow at his excitement. Once more he gestured to the picture, as both she and Natasha were not convinced it was an entirely different person, not just him in a costume.

"My brother- one of them, but whatever. Anyway-"

" _Two_ brothers?" now it was Bruce's turn to be shocked.

"I thought Stark told you this?" Peter moaned, "But anyway, Owen works at a park where they resurrected dinosaurs- which we all _totally_ need to visit at one point- and his girlfriend Claire helped created a dino that's _bigger than the Tyrannosaurus Rex!_ "

For a few minutes, everyone sat in silence, the only thing being heard was Peter's animal friend and it's pet tree fighting in the background. A few crashes were heard, and the clicking of buttons and blinking of lights replaced what normally should have been crickets, in Natasha's opinion.

Finally Natasha cleared her throat, coughing into her fist, "Fury is gonna have a field day with this woman if he finds out, you know that, right?" Bruce nodded, drumming his fingers on the table. Peter stared back at them, his female companion having left her chair to disrupt whatever squabble was going on in the background. The two Avengers could see her lifting…. was that a raccoon?- while a docile looking tree blinked at her somberly, the critter doing everything it could to swipe its claws at it. She was holding him at arm's length, leaning her head back so as not to get her face or hair caught in the animal's tirade of words, each worse than the last.

In fact, they were _so_ bad that Natasha figured Fury would be put to shame.

"About that- this Fury guy might already know, as I may or may not have forwarded the message to Stark and stuff."

"Well that solves that problem," Natash mumbled, "How do we get to this park?"

Replacing the image of Peter's brother was a map, green and yellow blobs placed randomly in a sea of blue. Small red dots pinpointed major cities, and Peter had zoomed in on the image so they were focusing primarily on South America.

"This place is in Costa Rica?" Bruce asked, "I guess we should pack swimsuits then, huh?"

"Sorry hun, but I don't do bikinis," Natasha joked, ruffling the scientists hair as she stalked off, leaving him with the computer. On the wall opposite where they were sitting was a barrage of weaponry- guns, bows and arrows, heck, even a mace on a rather large chain. The metal of it was rusted and Natasha's fingers itched as she reluctantly went for the familiar handgun instead of the medieval weaponry.

Why Fury kept this wall of ammunition out in the open was beyond her, but that was Fury for you. Always keeping odd things out in the open.

"Trust me, you won't need a bikini there," Peter said through the screen, "with the dinosaurs roaming around, I'm surprised the bastard didn't get _eaten_."

Natasha smirked, slipping the gun into a holster and attatching it to her leg, "So if this brother creates dinosaurs at a theme park, what about your other brother?"

A pause.

"Andy?" Peter rolled the name off his tongue, "It's pretty ironic, considering that he actually helps preserve the parks and stuff-"

" _What?!_ "

"Yeah, but like, not theme parks, he does nature reserves and stuff. Last I saw him was at his wedding to some chick named April."

Natasha's heart slowed down until residing a normal beat. That was good. They didn't need two dinosaur maniacs to run after on the same day, so that was good, nature reserves. She heard a few clicks of a keyboard, Banner pulling up a second map. A small red dot was trailing along the coast of the island, and Banner reminded Natasha that there was a tracker in Tony Stark's suit.

"We could easily follow it to pinpoint their exact location," Bruce said timidly, wiping his glasses on his shirt sleeve. Natasha nodded, a playful smile playing on her lips.

"Looks like we're going to Costa Rica, boys."


End file.
